galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
TRANS LIGHT TRAVEL TECHNOLOGY
TRANS LIGHT TRAVEL TECHNOLOGY There is more than one way to travel faster than light and several technologies are known to the scientists and engineers of the Union. Before the Union existed the known Space traveling societies of the known Universe used more or less five different methologies: *Spatial Tunneling *Hyper Jump *Quasi Space traveling *Long Range Teleportation *Hyper Wrap aka trans Wrap SPATIAL TUNNELING There are several approaches to this. *Controlled Transdimensional Rifting (TL11) Known Civilizations using it : PREE, UNI, Fiktal *Black Light Tunneling: (TL 10-11) The Vrill, Falkenhorsts, Union Space Train Technolgy *Controlled Worm Holes : (TL 11) The Makers *Hyper Conduits (TL11) : The Ancients, The Saresii ( First Age of Knowledge) *White Hole Exotic Matter Gating (TL 11) : The Piostla (using it given to them by the Geisel 1 *Trans Spatial Tunneling (TL 11) PREE, UNI *Absolute Movement : Zero Time – Trans Spatial Travel (TL 12) The Dark Ones, The Dualix, Narth Supreme, The Coven Eldest 3 *Trans Matter Tunneling : (TL 11) SII Schwartz TMT Systems Inc. Exclusive 2 Special Mention is the off-shoot technlogy of TMT , Called Trans Matter Radio. Introduced by SII GALNET in 5000 allowing to send up to 1000 Grams per a new “GalNet” Channel called TMR to anywhere in the Union (provided it is within the GalNet Service area) and the receiving Terminal is TMR enabled. It is prohibited to send Living Orgsanisms via TMR and so it is tecnically not a Travel System, but Lemy Stoneheimer of the NWC (Mini Terrans) successfully travelled from New Earth to Blue Moon on October 5th 5030 and established that TMR can send living Matter successfully. Officially SII still prohibits the use of TMR in that manner. HYPER JUMP Hyper Jumping is a technology known to most space faring civilizations but it only becomes “Safe” and “reliable” for Tech Level Civilizations of TL 10 up. (The Seenians are the Only known civilization that used it that way) Hyper Jump is the forceful creation of a Trans Spatial rift from Normal Space into Hyperspace (and vice versa at the destination) A so called Exotic Matter Field is generated at enormous energy costs and an Einstein Rosenberg Bridge is created. However due to Qauntum Inconsitencies and Chaos state conditions, not every Rift generated is stable enough to use. Due to the Chaotic Nature of the Exotic Matter Quantum state, every Jump bears the risk of annhiliation, misjumps or failed jumps. Theoretically there is no Distance Limit and Jumps of several Million Light Years have been reported (The Famous Incident of the United Earth Ship Sterling is a prime example) Even the Hyper Jump technology improved by the Ult and the Klack was still unreliable, Crews had to go into Hyper Sleep and there was no way to change course once travel was engaged. Hyper Jump was almost universally abandoned with the Advent of the Quasi Space drive. QUASI SPACE TRAVEL A Saran Scientist analyzing the ship wreck of an to this day unknown civilization re-engineered that ships drive and discovered Quasi Space, a thin trans physical layer of space between actual space and Hyper space. Often called a Film or a Onion skin type of space condition. Quasi Space travel takes a ship into an envelope of Real time, allows accelleration to near light speed without the time and mass effects and then slip into this condition of space. Quasi Space Travel was much safer, One could see “down” into normal space , change course and “see” other objects in Quasi Space. However the concept was even more energy consuming and technically unrealiable that it never really caught on (The Kermac took the principle as well as the Karthanians and developed it furhter) When the Sarans gave Earth FTL knowledge they also more or less by accident gave Earthers a tech file on Quasi Space. Dr. Isah the most brilliant mind of Earth took the principle and completly redesigned and basically reinvented the famous ISAH drive. ISAH drives consumed 1/1000th of the Energy previously needed, and 1/10,000th of a Hyper Drive jump, It was reliable (1 in a Million Isah Drive accelerations result in an accident...usually Collisions) The Drive itself virtually never failed ( Only a few thousand failures are known and usually from over used, under serviced engines) ISAH drive and the Copies made by other civilizations are the main choice of Propulsion for 90% of all known Civilizations of similar Tech Levels) Unlike Hyper Drive, ISAH propulsion can and is used for both Sub and Translight manouvering. LONG RANGE TELEPORTING Psionic form of space travel. Used by the Narth. While there are Long Range Teleporters among the Saresii, (very few) none of them can teleport for greater distances than 3-4 Light Years, and then needing days to recouperate to do it again. The Kermac have no Teleportation abilities at all WRAP, HYPER WRAP - TRANS WRAP An alternative method of creating a local Hyper space bubble in which a ship can slide "through" regular space. The method is known to many space faring civilzations and very often used in Union Inter System travel ( System Taxies etc) but even the highest accievable Wrap Speed is insufficent for any larger (Galactic) Society and is usually abandoned by TL 6 1 This information was not known to Union Science until 5040 2 TMT technology was first introduced as an experiment in 3999 by SII. It became a viable Short distance (within a Star System) transport technology around 4500. The first long range TMT was opened for Public Use 5020 and the first Trans Sector TMT (Blue Moon – Klackt) became operational in 5050. While the Union is collectivley at TL 9 by 5050. It is often classified as TL 9+ as some of its technologies such as GalNet , TMT and Space Trains are considered to be TL 9-11 3 Only the Coven Eldest (Alycia Lichfangh. Mother Superior and the Narth Supreme have mastered the Approach of Instant Travel. It is technically not Absolute Movement as all three are limited in distance they can traverse that way and they use different approaches. Alycia bypasses regular Space by detour over the Nether Planes. Mother Superior aka Deepa Lydaa does it by bypassing Normal Space over the Loft Planes. Narth Supreme teleports via Hyperspace. The Entity known as the Dark One is the only one who truly mastered the Absolute Movement and he can make a “Step to anywhere” instantly. Category:Xeno Tech Category:Technology